danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מונופולי
ראו דם: Monopoli - Giardino Botanico Lama degli Ulivi ---- 200px|thumb|ימין|מונופולי - מבט מהים - ויקישיתוף מונופולי היא היא עיירה בנפת בארי שבמחוז פוליה, איטליה. היא עיר נמל במחתית הדרך בין ברינדיזי לבין בארי. בראשית המאה ה-16 נמלה של העיר, על שפת הים האדריאטי, נכבש על-ידי ממלכת ונציה. בשנת 1496 רבי יצחק אברבנאל ממגורשי יהדות ספרד בחר את העיר למושב לו. שם חי באוירה שאיפשרה לו להשלים חלק מספריו. המלצות למטייל Get in Monopoli can be easily reached by car or train. Bari is the closest airport / train interchange. Bari Airport to Bari Train station takes approx 30 minutes and the train from Bari to Monopoli takes approximately 30 minutes. Monopoli old town is within walking distance of Monopoli train station. Understand Monopoli is an old fishing village with several very picturesque beaches. In comparison to the western side of Italy it retains its Italian old town feel and is relatively untouched by tourism. You are more likely to meet other Italians on holiday here rather than English or Germans. Get around Walking is without any doubt the best way of visiting the old city and its tightened and tangled roads. Although a car could be necessary if you're going to visit the coast or the countryside. From June to August a bus service connects the train station to the beaches in the south of the city. See *Charles V's castle *Port *Old city *Church of S. Domenico *Sea and beaches *Basilian underground churches and villages *Spanish manors http://wikitravel.org/en/Monopoli על העיר מונופולי שוכנת 43 ק"מ דרום-מזרל לבארי. היא מצויה באזור הפורה ביותר של מחוז פוליה. נמלה נחשב בין הנמלים הפעילים במחוז. חזית הנמל כלפי הים נשמרה בצורה האופיינית לתקופת ימי הביניים. מצפונה מצויה העיר אלברובלו המפורסמת בשל מבני הטרולי (Trulli, יחיד Trullo) הייחודיים שבה. מבני הטרולי באלברובלו הם חלק מאתר מורשת עולמית שהוכרז על ידי אונסק"ו ב-1996. אתר חשוב הקרוב לעיר הוא מערות קאסטלאנה (Grotte di Castellana). תולדות העיר בעת העתיקה, היוונים הקימו במקום עיר בשם אגנטיה (Egnatia). מונופולי הייתה כפר קטן ליד העיר. בשנת 545 העיר נהרסה על-ידי האוסטרוגותים ותושביה נסו לכפר מונופולי, שפרוש שמו "העיר היחידה". השליטה על המקום עברה בין: האימפריה הביזנטית, האיטלו-נורמדים (Italo-Norman) ובית הוהנשטאופן. (Hohenstaufen). הנמל שימש ליציאת מסעות הצלבנים לארץ הקודש. שלטו בה לורדים פאודלים מבתי מלוכה צרפתים אנגווין (Angevin) ומ"בית ארגון" (House of Aragon ) בשנת 1484 נכבשה העיר עך ידי ונציה ומאז זכתה לפריחה כלכלית, בתור עיר הנמל בים האדריאטי. בשנת 1545 נכבשה על-ידי ספרד וכונתה "נמל חופשי". החל משנת 1860 העיר היא חלק מאיטליה. רבי יצחק אברבנאל הפניה לערך מורחב:יצחק אברבנאל רבי יצחק אברבנאל בחר את העיר לגור בה בין השנים 1496 - 1503. היה זה לאחר גורש מספרד ונקלט בנפולי בחצרו של המלך הספרדי בשנת 1492.לאחר שנתיים, עם הכיבוש הצרפתי, נס לסיציליה ואחר-כך לאי קורפו ומשם חזר לאיטליה לעיר מונופולי. . בעיר זו סיים את כתיבת פירושו לספר דברים וחידש את פעילותו הספרותית. "הייתה זו תקופה חדשה ביצירתו שבה שאב השראה מהרגשות חדשות, מניעים חדשים ומערכת רעיונות חדשה ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 96 והילך‏. הוא מצא מקום אידאלי לפיתוח מחשבותיו. אבל בסביבה שאננה זו הוא חש את ההרגשה של הנכר - בדידות התוקפת זרים מחוץ למקום מגוריהם. בנוסף לכך אזלו אמצעיו הכספיים. וכך התברר לו מצבו החדש, בגיל 58, בכל חומרתו. אברבנאל חש שהגיע העת לספר על כח הסבל של היהודים וחיבר את ספרו "ימות עולם" - בו תאר את כוחו של העם היהודי. מכאן עבר לעסוק בשאלת הגאולה שחשיבותה עמדה על הפרק וחבר את הפירוש להגדה של פסח שכינה אותו "זבח פסח - דון יצחק אברבנאל " ‏‏‏יצא במהדורות אחדות כולל איורים נאים‏ . הוא המשיך בכתיבת פירוש למסכת אבות בשם "נחלת אבות". הוא כתב זאת לבקשת בן זקוניו, שמואל, שהיה בסלוניקי. בפירוש הוא עמד על הירידה המוסרית שחלה בין ניצולי גירוש ספרד. הוא היה עסוק בחיבורו "מעייני הישועה" - טרילוגיה משיחית. בחלק הראשון חיווה דעתו כי שבת 1503 תהיה שנת הגאולה. בשני כרכים נוספים:"ישועות משיחו" ו"משמיע ישועה" הוא מפרש את פסוקי התנ"ך שבהם רמזים לגאולה. בעזרתם ניסה לבסס את את ההשקפות והתחזיות שהשמיע ב"מעייני הישועה". בשנת 1498 הוא סיים את הטרילוגיה המשיחית". כתב על כך בנציון נתניהו: "היה זה המקורי, המסעיר ורב משמעות ביותר בכל חיובוריו של אברבנאל והיצירה הגדולה ביותר שנכתבה אי-פעם על הבעיה המשיחית עד זמנו" ‏‏‏דון יצחק אברבנאל מדינאי והוגה-דעות עמ' 99. בשנת 1503, השליטה על ממלכת נפולי חזרה לספרדים. יהודה אברבנאל היה לרופא המלך וחזר לעיר. אבל רבי יצחק אברבנאל שסיים במונופולי תקופה של שבע וחצי שנים פוריות החליט לעבור צפונה לונציה. חתונה יהודית בעיר יש כאן כתבה על חתונה יהודית שהתקיימה במונופולי שבמחוז פוליה. זו העיר שבה פרשן המקרא דון יצחק אברבנאל סיים לחבר את פירושו למקרא. הוא ציין את קבלת הפנים החמה לה זכה Monopoli, nozze ed ebraismo. Sui quotidiani si continua a parlare delle nozze tra Renée Sutton, e Elliot Cohen, ebrei newyorkesi che hanno organizzato la loro festa matrimoniale multimilionaria in Puglia (Gazzetta del Mezzogiorno), a Monopoli. Un luogo di cui Maria Pia Scaltrito racconta i legami con il mondo ebraico: a pochi passi dal resort scelto dalla coppia, “si impiantava nell’antichità la prima colonia ebraica, all’alba dell’era volgare. – si legge nell’articolo sulla Gazzetta del Mezzogiorno – Non distante da Egnazia, infatti, si sviluppava un emporio commerciale, fondato da ebrei e altre comunità mediterranee fm dal I secolo. Lo difendeva un castrum romano ed era un primo nucleo che si sposterà poi a popolare la cittadina murata chiamata Monopoli. La sua parte più antica, che dalla platea publica menava alla judaeca, corrispondeva al quartiere ebraico. L’ultima sinagoga di Monopoli, di cui abbiamo fonte certa, sorgeva a nord della Chiesa di S. Maria degli Amalfitani, con la Ruga degli Ebrei che tagliava il pittagio Claudorumi”. המקור: מוקד הנה הכתבה המקורית thumb|650px|מרכז| המקור:[http://80.241.231.25/ucei/PDF/2017/2017-08-31/2017083136908849.pdfil gazzetta di mezzogiorno] קישורים חיצונים * אתר העיר הערות שוליים קטגוריה:פוליה קטגוריה:רבי יצחק אברבנאל